


update & reboot

by chiak1 (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse Mentions, Android characters, IF/Island Mode timeline, Mental Illness, Multi, Other, Post-Island Mode, nonbinary characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chiak1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't surprising to anyone that the warm hum of a computer could manage to melt to coldest of iced over hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled: "my special rarepair has become slightly more popular lately and my spring activities have ended so I have time to write a fic based on a cute idea I saw two people do in an RP before without proper planning"
> 
> this means that I will not have a proper updating schedule most likely. I'll try my best to complete it at some point, and to upload often. im just a huge sucker for this ship, my dudes.

It was almost unfortunate, a streak of events going so well hitting a hiccup as avoidable as that one. A fixable hiccup, but still quite unfortunate.

Despite the odd virus that hit the Neo World Program, the rehabilitation of the remnants within it went as planned by the 16 survivors of the 78th Class’s Mutual Killing. Their peaceful island life took place, then came to a peaceful end as planned. A few months had already passed as well, physical and mental therapy following going swimmingly as well. Really, there had only been one thing that wasn't quite right.

Two important A.Is were missing.

Nanami Chiaki and Usami, the observers of the Neo World Program were the ones on the receiving end of the virus rather than the program they inhabited. They were fine during the rehabilitation, but seemed to simply.. Disappear shortly after. Their files remained, but were corrupted beyond communication. Due to the worries of the remnants, it was high priority that they were revived.

“If we’re to bring them back,” Fujisaki had said during the meeting assembled concerning the matter. “Alter Ego and I can likely try to repair their data, but… Certain standards would have to be met for them to be fully operational again.” They explained, looking over the information they compiled and recorded on their laptop. “Those of us not working with the remnants or not actively involved with field work will likely have to work on creating physical bodies for them.”

“Physical bodies?” Kirigiri inquired, seeking clarification. “Meaning, android bodies for the real world? How come this is required.”

“... W-Well, um.” They glanced away, a small bead of sweat forming. “The virus that corrupted them… Seems to have corrupted the Neo World Program as well. Luckily, it was some time after we pulled all the remnants out, but repairing their files into android bodies will prevent us from having to repair the program along with them for the time being, and give us extra help in the actual world..” A few taps of their keyboard accompanied a brief pause. “We have the funding for it.”

“Oho, I see…” Celestia giggled into her fingertips. “A pleasant surprise for the remnants, it seems. Then, hm… Many of us seem to be off on missions.” She remarked. “Fujisaki-san, Kirigiri-san, Maizono-san, Togami-kun, Yamada-kun, and myself seem to be the only ones free enough to attend this meeting, in fact. Who shall be working on this? I believe th--”

“I!” Yamada interjected, persuading a very annoyed look out of Celes. “Shall gladly participate! Not only may I contribute designs for both, I also…” He snickered, almost in a sinister manner. “Believe that bringing such vibrant 2D characters to the 3D world is a task I am unable to reject..!!”

“...I… Okay..” Fujisaki couldn't quite come up with a response past that. “Obviously, Alter Ego and I will be working on coding, I’ve already enlisted other members willing to assist in the building process, Souda-kun is able to help us in that way too. Unless anyone else has anything else to contribute, I’ll set it in stone for now.”

“Unfortunately, I don't think I’ll be able to…” Maizono replied apologetically. “Kirigiri-chan, Celes-chan, and I have our hands full with integrating the remnants as members as the foundation...” She elaborated. 

“If we obtain information of use to this project, however, we’ll pass it on to you immediately.” Kirigiri added.

Fujisaki nodded, adding that bit of knowledge to their recorded notes. “Alright… Togami-kun, will you.. Be participating..?” They glanced up, bracing themselves for a harsh response.

A pause. He was listening indeed, seeming uninterested as ever however. Such an attitude made his response even more surprising.

“...I suppose.” He said with a sigh. “I’ve nothing more interesting to work on. Besides. I believe I know something that will be… Of use.”


	2. II

_Nanami Chiaki was an individual that most had interacted with at some point or another during the rehabilitation progress. Contacting her was very simple, she was quite introverted and seemed to have a moment to herself most of the time._

_The most common thing she was contacted for was for work, to make sure all was fine and that no significant problems arose. Though, many seemed to enjoy speaking to her for the sake of speaking to her._

_That purpose was one that Togami Byakuya initially had no interest in._

_He found little point in talking to an A.I that wasn't created for him to chitchat with. In the conversations he had with her, she was indeed tolerable. She didn't seem to show explicit interest in chitchatting with him either, and he was perfectly content with such a thing._

_“Geez, Togami-kun… You're so stiff with her.” Maizono remarked after overhearing him catching up with her on the program. “She’s a pretty social A.I, asking her about something besides work is beneficial.”_

_He’d rolled his eyes, shutting the laptop once the communication program had closed and saved their conversation. “You speak as though I have interest in being any less ‘stiff’ with her. I don't care to know something that isn't needed.”_

_“I know, I know, you’d find something like it tedious, but…” She smiled. “Maybe you’ll like talking to her if you try.”_

_“....And, that's all.” Nanami finished updating him on all that had happened in a timely manner as always. “Progress is happening well, everything should be finished regarding rehabilitation in a few weeks.” A pause passed, something she did often but only annoyed Togami slightly. “...Is that all you’ll be needing of me?”_

_“Actually.” He was reluctant to waste his time on something so small that others could have easily taken care of. But, logically, improving her skills in ‘natural’ conversation was indeed, as Maizono had claimed… Beneficial. “...Tell me of what you plan for in the future. After the program.” He said, a question phrased as a demand. “You do realize that after the rehabilitation, it’d be a waste to simply let you rot inside a computer, correct?”_

_She seemed to emote at that statement, eyebrows raising slightly in surprise. She paused, longer than usual before answering. “...I haven't given it extensive thought..” She tapped her chin. “...But, if you wish to know what an ideal scenario would be…” She trailed off, another pause._

_“I think I’d like to exist alongside everyone else. Meaning… I’d like to help the remnants once they leave the program, too.” She shrugged. “I guess it’s a little foolish to wish for such a thing, but if I were to do so in my own body, it’d be nice to become a member of the foundation long term, too.”_

_“...Hm.” He crossed his arms. “Is that all? Is work all you’ve considered?”_

_“......Did…. You want a response outside of that…?” She tilted her head, befuddled._

_“...Simply answer the question.”_

_“....” She looked away, tucking hair behind her ear. “I think… Alongside that, it's a little odd, but… I’d like a change in appearance, too. To appear a bit more humanlike, I suppose… Since, everyone else’ll look different when they come out.”_

_“...A change, how so.” He pressed, expression remaining the same. He didn't dare show any interest, but he didn't wish to discourage her by looking as though he was incredibly disinterested. Such a thing was beneficial, as tedious as it was._

_“Mmm… Longer hair, probably. And, I’d like to be a few centimeters taller… That’s it, probably.” She tilted her head again. “Is that an okay response?”_

_“I suppose... That is all I wished to ask of you.” He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “You're dismissed.”_

_“Understood.” She nodded. “Have a nice night, thank you for your time.” With that, she ended their conversation._

_Oddly, as time went on, he continued to strike up more ‘casual’ conversations after that. He knew it wasn't necessary, but something about her… Intrigued him._

_Something about someone purely artificial, nothing more than a collection of code having such extensive thought processes. With likes, dislikes, desires, and emotions that weren't even predetermined, but simply acquired like anyone else. Hell, at times, she seemed more human than he was. It was impressive, though he’d only admit this as somewhat impressive._

_There was much he noticed pertaining to her. Certain times where she was more awake than others, certain ticks she had, undoubtedly there to further indicate emotion, and the most eye catching of all, her unwavering patience. Unlike her creator, she never seemed to recoil or falter to anything said to her. He fully knew that he was considered ‘harsh’ to many, but she, at the very least, never seemed affected. It was never his harshness she addressed, but rather, his lack thereof._

_She always thanked him for listening without fail. She’d smile at the smallest of gestures, from him remembering something she had said prior to that conversation to him simply checking up on her more often. He insisted that it should not become something she grows accustomed to, but he’d be a liar if he told her he didn't do such things specifically to see such rare emotions from her. She was often a monotone calm, but for some reason, getting her to emote in such ways was… Rewarding. Especially when she began to do so more often._

_“...That’s everything, I'm pretty sure.” She’d respond, tone evolving to a more casual one after a few weeks had passed. “...Also… It’s late, you shouldn't be using a computer this late.” She commented._

_“Tch. You say that as if you don't spend half the night with your gaming consoles.” He retorted with a click of his tongue._

_“...I'm not a good role model.” She puffed her cheeks up, crossing her arms. “You still shouldn't stay up so late… You get up early in the morning, yes?” Her expression softened, tilting her head. “...You haven't been having sleeping problems, have you?”_

_“...Are you really that forgetful? If I, of all people, pay attention to the words you say more than you yourself do, perhaps you’re in need of maintenance.” He rolled his eyes, sighing with the inconvenience of explaining something so obvious. “You outright told me this before, the fact that you grow tired during the day because you stay up at night. Logically, speaking to you during the night is easier for you.”_

_She felt silent for a moment, staring at him with an odd expression he couldn't link to an emotion._

_She then smiled. With her smile came a giggle, light as air._

_Togami’s brow furrowed, not understanding what was so horribly amusing that she could manage a laugh._

_“Ehehe...I'm sorry.” She looked away sheepishly, the tiniest hints of pink dusting either side of her face. “You just made me really happy. You don't have to go through the trouble of altering your schedule for me.” She said, smile persistent. “...Go to sleep, alright?” She looked back at him. “We can talk once you’re rested.”_

_He stared, before turning his head away, pushing his glasses up. “Don't expect this kind of gesture from me again. If you’re going to send me off to bed, you’ll have to sleep too.” He looked back at her. “We will talk once we are rested.”_

_“...Okay. Deal.” She nodded. For the first time, he noticed a pause that almost seemed like hesitation rather than slow response time, almost as though she wished to say something after that. “...Good night, Togami-kun.”_

_“Good night.. Nanami.”  
_

 

 

___

 

“...T-Togami-kun.. You’re sure you want to..?” Fujisaki asked, a bit confused by his sudden want to work on such a thing.

“Did I stutter? If so, you heard me twice.” He scoffed at such an obvious question. Despite the moments shared with the A.I that might have been considered.. Positive, he assured himself that it wasn't a selfish motive. “Nanami had specific wishes pertaining to a situation where a body would be required for her. I'm only participating to ensure these wishes are filled, and to make sure you lot stay on task.” Standing, he took the cup of coffee that accompanied him to the meeting off the ovular table and started out of the room. “Call me when the project begins. Otherwise, I’ll be taking my leave.”

It was the least he could do in exchange for her company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you were asking yourself, "hey, where's the shippy fluff?" , here's a little bit. flashbacks will be a large part of the shippy fluff, especially in these beginning chapters.


End file.
